Tough Gain
by Emirii Vamon
Summary: Ayla is the new nurse at "Tough Gain", the WWE training camp for upcoming superstars. Ean Rok is an upcoming superstar. Jeff Hardy is recovering from back surgery and meddling in other peoples love lives for lack of anything better to do.


a/n: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Jeff Hardy is my favorite wrestler so he will be a main character in this story—he'll show up soon. I don't own any of the WWE, or I'd be rich, but I am going to borrow some ppl for reference and characters. I'm going to try and update regularly, but if I'm taking to long let me know. Thanks! Enjoy!

Oh and most wrestlers used will be from RAW and SMACKDOWN.

Chapter !

"Congratulations Ms. Portman. You are now the sole on-site nurse of the WWE's newest training camp—Tough Gain." Mr. Beck stood up and shook Ayla's hand; a sincere smile stretched across his face. The poor man had been searching for someone to take the damn job for almost six months. If no one with the proper credentials could have been put in the position by the end of the year the camp would have been closed and a lot of upcoming Superstars would have been put out of a substantial amount of money. Or so that's what Ayla had been told by the overeager lawyer who was handing her a packet with directions to the camp and a bonus check for two grand for being kind enough to take the job.

It wasn't that no one wanted to work on the camp; Mr. Beck had had plenty of offers. It was the fact that the only applicants so far had been die hard fans who only wanted the chance to brush elbows (and maybe more) with a couple of promising athletes. Ayla carried a degree in nursing and specialized training in sports medicine. Mr. Beck had practically begged her to take the job and the check in her hand was the product of it.

"Thank you Mr. Beck. This is a huge opportunity and I thank you for giving it to me." Ayla forced the formal words past her excitement and gathered up her things. She had been a WWE fan most of her young adult life and this was her opportunity to be in close contact with them and help them stay safe so they could be the stars they dreamed to be. A hysterical giggle threatened to escape. She had to leave quickly.

"No, Ms. Portman. You have no idea how grateful the WWE is to have you on board. Don't forget your keys to the camp and they'll expect you in the morning for your first day. Of course you should take it easy the first few to settle into your rooms. " Yet another packet was handed to Ayla with the keys to the camp on top. Beck informed her that inside were the lists of attendees to the camp and at what level each was in their training. Also a list of phone numbers that would allow her to reach a multitude of executives that could help her if she had any problems. Ayla vaguely wondered at how desperate these men seemed.

As she was leaving the office Ayla asked one last question," Me. Beck the camp has been open almost two years. Where is the nurse who was working for you before?" Beck flushed; it didn't look good against his pasty skin and reddish hair.

"She found a position she thought was more appropriate. It was an unfortunate loss."

The answer was vague and was meant to kill the subject. Since Ayla enjoyed having her new job she decided to let it go.

The place was HUGE. On the printed map of the compound Ayla hadn't been able to tell how large the camp was. She knew it had a main house, two barns that had been converted to dorms, three indoor rings, four outdoor rings, a separate building that housed a workout room and a track that ran around a pond at least an acre big. What Ayla hadn't realized what that all of that was spread across nearly sixty acres of land. She would need a golf cart to get around. She felt the beginnings of a panic attack and stopped her car at the crest of the hill that overlooked the entire site. Resting her head against the steering wheel she tried to take it all in.

Forty-eight hours ago she had been a barely out of college nurse with too many job offers to too many hospitals and no idea which one to choose. Her mother had been insisting on Vanderbilt for its vicinity to home and her sister had voiced the same opinion. Neither of them had cared that Ayla had wanted to branch out and get away from Home. Why should they? All that mattered to them was that she stay close to home where she could be used when needed. They were going to kill her when they found out she was working for a wrestling company. A small laugh escaped Ayla's clogged throat. She was in so much trouble, not that anyone cared to remember that she was nearly 23 and could maker her own decisions.

"Hey crazy! Wake up!"

Ayla jerked up so fast her head hit the back of the seat. Shit. A hand was knocking at the window. She couldn't see the rest of the person because he was so large. The person bent down and it was a he who was peering through the window at a wide-eyed Ayla.

"Roll down the window Miss. I need to explain how to get out of here."

Swallowing dust Ayla cracked her window for the giant. "Excuse me, but, I'm not crazy." The big guy stared at her for a second and burst out laughing.

"Well at least you're not a simpering brat like the rest. Who do you want to meet, cuz I hate to tell ya, but there aren't any major names here right now. It's off season to be touring sites. "

Ayla looked at him baffled; she rolled the window down more as she relaxed. "I think there's some miscommunication I'm not—"

"Yea, yea a fan. I've heard it before. What disguise do you want to use then: reporter, doctor, fellow wrestler, relative. What'll it be?"

Ayla started laughing and opened her car door; she decided she'd feel more in control if she was standing(closer to his height). The standing didn't help, but it did give her a chance to think about her answer.

"My name is Ayla Portman and no I'm not a reporter, relative, wrestler nothing like that, but I am a fan and a nurse and according to the three year contract I signed last evening this is my new home."

The Big Man's eyes widened in shock his body stiffening. "No way. They'd never send someone pretty."

Ayla smiled, pulling the letter out of her back pocket from Beck. "Here ya go. I'm an official RN. Thanks for the compliment though."

He laughed. "My name's Dane Scraper. Camp Coordinator. I make sure these boys stay in line and help with training."

"Good to know. Can I give you a ride down to the house?"

TBC… in chapter two.

a/n please review. i love suggestions!!


End file.
